Virtual Bois
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Spirit is your typical nerd with a rather nice hermit lifestyle that revolves around her writing books and playing videogames in her spare time. One particular game has got her hooked, especially now as lately she's been making some new friends(?) while playing about. All aboard the mmorpg MoonLightGraves, with Papyrus, Sans, and all of their "cousins"
1. Edge

Virtual Bois~ Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: Squeee story/one shot number 175. Holy hana this is insane! And with that insanity i(Mako) get to pick the one shot/series to upload to celebrate. What better then one of my fav games of all time? I do not Undertale~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It's been a year since she first started playing this game, and to be honest, it never gets old for her to just put on her headset, grab her mouse and keyboard and just play. But today something different happened...usually she would just bs, level up and check out a dungeon.

But today she actually was challenged to a duel. Shrugging she accept it. **"Alrighty, let's see watcha got."** Her eyes widened the moment she saw both of their characters on the loading screen. **"Ohhh he looks cool~"**

 _ **HolyHanaSpirit versus Edgelord777.**_

She stood only a few yards from her opponent. He was certainly intimidating with the gleaming red eyes that could be seen through the helmet. No doubt this guy buffed out all his customization stats as far as they could go to make it a dark knight character.

Wearing black, red and silver armor, reminding her of one of the characters in one of her fighting video games. And compared to her midsized, lean female character, Nightmare whom this guy looked like, was huge.

 **"I WILL SLAY YOU!"** Was what his text bubble said, and despite his physical appearance, Spirit wasn't too sure if he was as powerful as he'd like others to believe. Her character alone confirmed her firm belief that looks can be quite deceiving.

It took a lot of time to pick and make in what was in her mind the perfect outfit for her game character. Dressed in strapless wolf hide top and shorts in shades of white and red with assorted colored bone beaded bracelets and even an array of feathers and beads intertwined into her mid back length dirty blonde hair.

Needless to say twenty-one year old Spirit was quite proud of herself when she finished her customized player. In the mmorpg MoonLightGraves, there was quite the in depth lore and story for a game that was a simple pick a side and try to win a three way war.

In general Spirit had a love for deep meaningful stories and was quite the fan of history so this was the game for her~ Not even counting how easy it was for her to level up with all the time she had on her hands. **"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME YOU PATHETIC CRETIN!"**

With that in mind she wasn't sure if she should've accepted Edgelords random challenge request. Spirit didn't even realize that he was a rookie player until she found herself standing across from Edgelords avatar in the arena. Because seriously...he was a level 1 and she was a level 42...it just wasn't fair.

Granted it took more than just levels to decide a match. Actually there were a lot of factors, weapon damage and abilities, spells that can be learned, armor defenses, not even counting the stats that anyone can pick and choose to increase.

 **"What makes you say that?"** This game was based on strategy and preference, and to Spirit it was almost perfect, all she needed was an event or somesuch where she could get a riding companion/familiar and she'd be golden.

 **"BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST THE TERRIBLE EDGE. NOW LET ME CUT YOU!"** Currently he was wielding a double handed axe, the heaviest weapon category one can equip in the whole game. The weapon itself would've explained why his character was built so big and muscular.

Something not too many people realized when MLG first came out was ones choice in armor, weapons and the like weren't based on what race or even gender in the characters' customization.

No, it was based on one's physical stats, which to Spirit at least made sense. A small child like character would- like in the real world have a huge problem lifting up something that was not only larger, but probably heavier.

Literally a petite avatar would have to max out all of their strength stats to use any type of bulky weapon such as an ax. Where as more muscular, weighty build players don't have to add as much points in strength to lift the same ax.

Still...Edgelord must've pumped all his character points onto his physical stat on top of his character build to wield that beast of a weapon. Now even before she finished setting up her account Spirit had no interest in being a seriously slow but heavy damage player.

So she was glad she based her avatar on herself, where her fighting style could be made for speed and stealth. That is what was leading to her slight advantage as she nimbly moved left and right, faster than her opponent could swing his weapon.

 **"GRR HOLD STILL DAMMIT!"** Her response was taking out her chakrams and blocking the hits from the heavy armored man. **"No! I'm not going to let you just hit me dude."**

From time to time she would glance up on the upper portion of her screen, taking account of the damage she was taking from his hits. The way things were going she was probably going to break her mouse with all the rapid fire clicking she was doing to dodge.

It felt like she was in a wack a mole game. Only her enemy was wielding ax and she was the mole. If this was real it would've slice her to bits. Even in a game she didn't like the idea of pain, even though he was barely dishing out any anyways.

The clock was ticking too, as much as she would love to drag this battle on in the beautiful midnight secret rose garden stage, she had to end this soon. It was getting late into the evening and she still had to make dinner. Plus with all the crap this guy was spewing...she wanted to win.

 **"Alright...special move. Crimson Blitz~"** God she loved this animation, watching her character backflip three times away from her enemy, gripping tightly to her sharpened discs she lands on the balls of her feet, her body scrunched up slightly.

Only for her to push forward into a series of cartwheels. **"WH-WHAT!?"** He was unable to move out of her line of sight, and she easily slashed through his armor, immediately twisting around to strike again. Over and over, she was dashing in all directions with him as her target.

The chakrams special attack is supposed to land 10 hits before fading away, but it didn't matter. It only took one, and his meter went down so fast that he was left screeching in rage. She won the match with barely any damage in like 2 minutes.

Kicking both of them out of the fight. **"Uh oh..."** Not even a minute later she receives a pm on her monitor. Hesitatingly she opens it, reading the message sent to her.

 _ **"I CHALLENGE YOU ONCE MORE! I REFUSE TO LOSE TO SUCH A WEAKLING."**_

 **"This guys off his rocker...really?"** Her hands danced across her keyboard as she immediately typed up her reply to him. She hoped this guy would read it, and leave her alone.

 ** _"Not interested, and anyways I gotta head off so I can do stuff."_**

The moment she sent it, Spirit logged out, taking off her head set with an exasperated sigh. **"Man he was rude. Rookies..."** Gently placing her equipment down she stood, stretching before leaving to go cook. **"Hopefully he'll be gone by the time i get back on."** She whistles a tune, hopping down the stairs.

 _The next day..._

 **"Dude...are you kidding me?"** It was early in the morning now, it turned out after dinner she actually did have a crap ton to do. A crap ton of laundry actually. And though she had a washer and dryer at the house...she had no detergent.

Which led her to go shopping at like 8 at night. By the time she grabbed the stuff and finally got to washing her clothes it was too late for her to even want to go back on. So she just stuck all of her crap in the dryer and went to bed.

Luckily Spirit set an alarm so she could get up early and take said stuff out to make sure they weren't damp before folding them up. There were many times where she was so glad to work from home, and this was one of them.

Because the moment she finished her laundry duties and grabbed breakfast, she went immediately to her game room and put on that headset. But she found herself already frustrated when she saw so many pms in her inbox.

And of course all of them from Edgelord. For a moment she mulls over the thirty-six messages. **"Do I really wanna open all of them up and read what probably will be him insulting me and challenging me? Or do I delete them all and hope I never see him again...decisions, decision."**

She decides on a compromise, scanning the subjects to see if there was anything that stood out, and out of all thirty-six, there was only four based on the titles that sounded different. Of course they were the last of the messages. Titled _**"FLEE" "TROUBLE" "BROTHER"**_ and finally _ **"ASSISTANCE."**_

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxxXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXxxXxxxxXxXxxXxXxxXXXxXxxXXxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXX

 ** _FLEE_**

 ** _"I SEE YOU HAVE FLED FROM MY CHALLENGES, FINE THEN, THAT JUST SHOWS THAT I THE TERRIBLE EDGE HAVE CLAIMED VICTORY FOR OUR WAR."_**

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxxXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXxxXxxxxXxXxxXxXxxXXXxXxxXXxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXX

 _ **TROUBLE**_

 _ **INCREDIBLY I FIND MYSELF STRUGGLING IN THIS PATHETIC MAP. "DESERTED OCEANS" KEEPS PREVENTING ME FROM ENTERING. EXPLAIN THIS TO ME IMMEDIATELY!**_

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxxXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXxxXxxxxXxXxxXxXxxXXXxXxxXXxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXX

 _ **BROTHER**_

 _ **MY ELDER BROTHER RED SAYS THAT NOT ONLY DOES THIS STUPID MISSION REQUIRE LEVEL 35's BUT ALSO AN ADDITIONAL TEAM OF FOUR-PIECE OF SHIT!**_

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxxXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXxxXxxxxXxXxxXxXxxXXXxXxxXXxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXX

 _ **ASSISTANCE**_

 _ **I AM READY TO TEAR MY BROTHER AND COUSINS APART! NOT ONLY ARE NONE OF THEM ABLE TO ASSIST ME ON MY JOURNEY OF CONQUEST BUT HALF OF THEM ARE DOING STUPID PUNS AND THE OTHER HALF ARE ANNOYING/GOODY TOO SHOES!**_

 _ **I DEMAND YOU FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!**_

XxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXXxxXXXXXXXXxXxXXXXxxXxxxxXxXxxXxXxxXXXxXxxXXxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxXXxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXX

Ok she was so glad she read these messages, she was giggling non stop. Maybe she was starting to get used to this guy and his attitude(or maybe she's lost her mind) but he was starting to grow on Spirit. **"So koot~"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: we've officially reached 175 stories/one shots wahoo~ So since it was my turn(Mako) to pick it out, i decided to upload a story i've been working on that's been like a side story or series that is something for fun.**

 **I will have other uploads of this series to anyone interested but it's my own little special series. With that guys i'm ending it here and continuing with the easter one shots. Please fav/follow/review if you liked this and i'll see you guys next time~ Tchao for now!**


	2. BlueOrange

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: We are back and i am happy to state i have a new chappy! It's going to be an interesting one, as last time we dealt with fighting maniac Edge~ Who will we meet now? Let's find out as I do not own Undertale.**

 _Last time on...Virtual Bois_

 _Ok she was so glad she read these messages, she was giggling non stop. Maybe she was starting to get used to this guy and his attitude(or maybe she's lost her mind) but he was starting to grow on Spirit. **"So koot~"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Especially since he also sent her his friend request on top of these messages. **"Maybe he's a tsundere? Aww what the hell."** She accepted it, in the hopes he doesn't act as big of an ass as he was in the one on one match.

 **"Ha he's not even on, aha."** From the looks of it the last time he was on was at 1 in the morning. **"Dude must be a nocturnal player. No wonder he wasn't on."** Shrugging Spirit sends her avatar to the store, she was starting to get low on supplies.

She couldn't help but feel unsettled with the lack of players on this morning...she was used to the buzzing sounds and bustling avatars. Than again she was never up this early, so it shouldn't be a surprise. **"PAPPY WHY I CAN'T EQUIP THIS SWORD?"** Another huge voice blasted through her headphones.

Causing her to turn her character to the side. **"Huh, guess i'm not as alone as I thought."** There were two of them, one was a bit of the short side, with silver and blue armor that reminded her of...once again Soul Calibur.

Like a knight! Man she really needs to get that game back out and play it again, that game was awesome. **"Not sure bro."** Though the other guy looked nothing like the characters in the game, he actually looked like a lean bald headed pirate, in colors of black, red and orange.

Topped with a cigarette in his mouth and a bandanna wrapped around his head. Now Spirit was thinking about Pirates of the Caribbean...god she loves Johnny Depp. **"EXCUSE ME MISS. COULD YOU COME AND ASSIST THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY? I AM HAVING TROUBLE!"**

Spirit blinks as the pair stare right at her. Of course they would look in her direction. She was the only person around that at least didn't look like a typical NPC. **"Sure~"** Leaving the shops she heads right over to them. Having her avatar sit on one of the randomly placed crates.

 **"Yo, what can I do for you?"** The taller of the pair was leaning against the wall, nudging his head towards his companion. **"My bro just bought a new sword and it won't let him equip it. We just did the tutorial so we know he's pressing the right buttons."** Spirit hums at the taller individuals words.

 **"I see hmmm...do you guys mind if I friend request you and we do a more private chat?"** Both nod their affirmations and she sends the request, waiting a minute for both of them to confirm it. She hears a little ping from her chat box, and it makes her smile.

 ** _"MAGINIFICENT BLUEBERRY333 and SmokinGun444 have accepted your request."_**

Her avatar does jazz hands as a new chat bubble pops up, little sparks of rainbow lights escaping her hands in the motion. **"Ta daa~ Now we can do a more private chat so when we want to talk, our voices won't get absorbed in the background."** On the other line she hears a gasp.

 **"OHHHH HOLYHANASPIRIT YOU MUST TEACH ME HOW TO DO THAT!"** She blinks for a minute. **"The animation?"** He nods his head up and down. **"YES! THAT WAS SO COOL!"** Unable to say no to the little cutie she readjusts her headphone mic.

Clicking on another button to create an animation of her avatar spinning around. **"You see the number keys? Numbers 1-6 of them can have an animation to them. You just click one of them and they'll automatically make an animation. You can even pick different ones in your settings menu."**

She clicks a different number button, making her spin around and bow to the two. Within seconds Blueberry was doing his own animations bouncing up and down while clapping.

 **"Looks pretty cool, but um, the weapon?"** Back on topic Spirit readjusts her headset. **"Whoops. Sorry sorry. Ok, let me check out your equipment and stats Blue."** You click on him, revealing his items and profile.

Like she was told they had the basic items that players get from the tutorial. Except for the large silver broadsword. **"Ok I think I figured out the problem. Blue you're lacking in levels and stats."** Both brothers look at each other, still confused.

 **"BUT THERE'S NO LEVEL MARKING ON WEAPONS!"** She sighed sitting back down on her crate. Those tutorials really needed to be more clear when explaining things. Pressing a button she shows off her chakrams on her avatar.

Hoping it'd be easier to have an example out and in front. **"Here's the thing. Weapons usage are based around ones physical stats. And you raise physical stats by leveling up, which will increase your available weapons. My chakrams need at least a level 3 physical stat to use them."**

She throws them up into the air and easily maneuvers with them. Doing a series of cartwheels and fighting poses with them. Blue with his new animation discovery claps at his new friend.

 **"Swords though, depending on the type can need more or less stats. Blue you picked a broadsword which compared to other swords...are really bloody heavy."** She switches out, taking out a heavy war hammer and smashing it into the ground.

If Spirit was honest she didn't like this weapon, but she got it for a buddy of hers and it wasn't too bad a price. Not to mention it made a good example of what the stat requirements are. **"This long handle war hammer is in need of a level 13 physical stat. Your sword needs level 9 in Phys stats."**

Putting it back in her items she then looks at Blue's specific stats. He and his brother really just started, it was no wonder they were confused and having trouble. She hated the beginning with how little information was given to the players.

She understood the idea of letting players figure things out and think outside the box...but it does no one any good when they're not even taught the fundamentals of the game. Granted she only did so well because she researched and checked out the website before getting the game but still.

 **"On your profile you're a level one rookie knight. A warrior type does help you with physical stats a bit, but you're only a level 2 in phys. Which is based on what you put in after the tutorial. Plus with your body type you'd need to go up a few levels to equip it."**

Both brothers hum in thought, leaving her satisfied. **"With that, I hope you guys enjoy playing the game, be sure to send me a pm if you have any other questions. Tchao~"** Waving she turns and starts walking. Thinking what else she needs to do before getting off to go do work.

Now she loves typing up stories and working on her books, but this was fun time, and fun time meant inspiration and that of course meant books and games. **"WAIT MISS!"** Spirit freezes her avatar to adjust the camera angle.

 **"What's up?"** Baby Blue grabs her bouncing up and down. **"WOULD YOU DO A LEVEL WITH US?"** His brother follows with a shrug. **"You don't have to if you don't wanna, but we'd appreciate it if you could teach us some more stuff."** She didn't mind at all.

Spirit always loved going on quests. **"Sure~ It's always more fun with people. And I'll take you to a lower level area. I'll teach you what you need to know and should we run into trouble i'll be able to take them down with no problem!"** Together they head to the center of town.

On the ground were three circles, in the colors of black, white and gray. **"Hmmm let's see...Let's go to the Ice Chasms~ It's usually the first spot available for rookies."** Because she was the leader of the party Blue and SmokinGun could see all of the areas she's unlocked and entered.

 **"You've gotten around miss."** Spirit giggles as the taller brother animates finger gunning her. **"You could say that, i've been playing for awhile now. Practically a veteran! So when the going gets tough, I'll be able to swoop in to the rescue."** With a click of the button all three teleport to a winter wonderland.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew it's been awhile since i uploaded this series. And i'm so happy to have this one done. I just love meeting all the different skelebros~ To be honest I had a good chunk of this one done when I uploaded the first chappy but i held off on it due to other story priorities.**

 **So ladies and gents with that I am ending it there. Please guys...if you like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as it really makes my day seeing other people like this. Alright see you soon guys. Tchao for now!**


	3. Papyrus

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: So with all of the headaches i've been receiving, i've dubbed a break fun chappy. But knowing my mind, this will become a story real fast...Oh well, fun times come and go. And with that I do not own Undertale.**

 _Last time...on Virtual Bois_

 _On the ground were three circles, in the colors of black, white and gray. **"Hmmm let's see...Let's go to the Ice Chasms~ It's usually the first spot available for rookies."** Because she was the leader of the party Blue and SmokinGun could see all of the areas she's unlocked and entered._

 _ **"You've gotten around miss."** Spirit giggles as the taller brother animates finger gunning her. **"You could say that, i've been playing for awhile now. Practically a veteran! So when the going gets tough, I'll be able to swoop in to the rescue."** With a click of the button all three teleport to a winter wonderland._

 _3rd P.O.V_

Who would've thought time would fly so fast. What was going to be just one itty bitty dungeon with Smokin and Blue turned into three hours of exploring who knows how many levels. All in the meantime listening to Smoke's endless puns causing Blue to scream in Spirit's headphones.

And then Blue talking about his vast masses of friends and family. When she finally decided to heed her stomachs complaints to be fed, she found herself looking at the clock, looking flabbergasted. **"Oh jeez guys look how late it is! No wonder I was so hungry"**

 **"WOWIE! AND LOOK HOW MUCH EXPERIENCE WE'VE GAINED~ PAPPY WE GOT SO STRONG."** His brother chuckles at his excited enthusiasm. **"I think its time we call it guys. Blue you said you'd be helping one of your friends today."** A sharp gasp fills Spirits ears.

She was just fast enough to pull off her headphones-barely avoiding going deaf when Blue shouted in horror. **"OH NO YOUR RIGHT! I NEED TO GO, MISS SPIRIT I-THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL MESSAGE YOU LATER ON THE CHAT! BYE~"** Within an instant his avatar leaves.

Leaving only two, although she could hear Blueberry's panic shouts and running about in the bckground. **"That was fun~ I think with that i'm getting some food. I'll see you and Baby Blue sometime Smokey!"** He pauses for a minute, with someone talking faintly in the background.

 **"Sounds good Spirit. Afterwards do you wanna play with our cousin? Like with me and Blue he's just getting into the game, but according to a friend of his there's a boss event going on. Blue and I will be too busy but-he's excited to play. It'd mean a lot if you could show him the ropes."**

Be still her gaming heart. She forgot all about the awesome boss event today! How!? Oh wait...yeah she got distracted with Edgelord and then Blue and Smoke. **"Sure~ Just PM me the username so I can friend him after I eat."** Pressing a button her avatar bows towards her new friend before logging out.

 **"Wow their entourage of relatives sound like a serious full house."** Sighing with a stretch, she rises, feeling a good pop from her back. **"Now let's see what I got in the fridge!"** With a slight random tune she heads to the kitchen, hoping to find something good.

...

 **"OH GOOD I HAVE FOUND YOU~ I AM THE GREATPAPYRUS222! MY COUSIN ALERTED ME OF YOUR USERNAME MISS. TOGETHER YOU AND I WILL TAKE DOWN THE DASTARDLY BOSS."** Spirit found a smile immediately making its way onto her face.

Just from his tone she could tell he was a relative to Blue and Smokes. **"Well Mr. The Great Papyrus222 it's nice to meet you. How bout I friend you so we can get this shindig started?"** His avatar poses dramatically. **"SOUNDS WONDERFUL! LET US NOT BOONDOGGLE ANY FURTHER."**

Boondoggle? Interesting term, but within a moment, Spirit had another addition to her list of friends. **"Let's see, if I can recall correctly, today's boss is Roxious the Gargoyle. He's gonna be tough since he has a good amount of defense and hits like a truck."** If there was one thing about the bosses though, is that they were fair.

Well to an extent, as any other boss. The bosses always have huge amounts of health. But with the right strategy, each fight isn't unbearable, even for newer players. And its even better when people can tag team~

 **"IS THERE A WEAKNESS?"** Spirit could only smile as they get brought to the battlezone. **"Indeed there is! He's extremely slow, and though the chances are small, you can inflict a status ailment onto the boss. So hit him with all you got, I'll provide support and back you."** They had their plan set.

Now together they enter the lobby, patiently waiting for the time to count down. **"HOW OFTEN DO THESE BOSSES TAKE PLACE?"** Spirit hums, going through her inventory.

She needed a light, elemental weapon that had a higher damage stat. **"I'd say once or twice a week? It usually happens on the weekends, a lot of people got the timing down so its easy to find out when they take place."** On her screen the final 5 seconds appeared.

 **"Game time big guy!"** It only took a moment and their avatars were loaded into a creepy haunted house background. There was even some ominous quiet music playing.

No matter how many times she's heard it, Spirit can't help but get goosebumps hearing it. The boss was nowhere to be seen, and Papyrus's character seemed move his head back and forth. **"WH-WHERE'S THE BOSS?"**

Spirit-in order to answer his question took a step forth, and both flinched at hearing a ear splitting screech. **"WH-WHAT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS DEMANDS THAT YOU SHOW YOUR-YOURSELF!"** He was doing his utmost to be brave.

It was absolutely adorable to Spirit. She remembered feeling spooked when she first did this games boss event. And even now still gets a big jumpscare from time to time. But his reactions were just perfect. He was turning all around unaware that she took another step triggering Roxious's arrival.

 **"Diiiiieeeeeee~"** With deep hysterical laughter Roxious slams down in front of the pair. " **AHH! AHEM-ROXIOUS THE GARGOYLE...I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL DEFEAT YOU!"** Papyrus dashes forth his spear extended. **"COME MISS SPIRIT! TOGETHER WE MUST STRIKE."**

Smiling she brings forth her fans. **"Right behind ya."** She leaps, quickly catching up to his stride. **"Your head is ours."** She throws her weapons, the fans spinning at an accelerated rate, glowing a deep pink. **"Enchanting Rose Waltz!"** Immediately her weapons circle around the hunk of rock.

Surrounding her enemy in a tornado of rose petals, causing a critical hit just as Papyrus strikes. **"WE HAVE YOU NOW VILLAIN! FALL BEFORE OUR GREAT POWER!"** Spirit was doing her best not to laugh as she continued to attack from a distance.

Papyrus not even aware that due to his level and weapon damage, that he wasn't doing much to Roxious's health bar. He sounded as if he was from a child's fairytale, he must really like roleplaying.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Aha another chappy done, this one done in time for halloween~ Teehee i'm sooo counting this! Guys if you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate it so much, and be prepared because I have more holiday one shots on the way~ Tchao for now!**


	4. Syrup

Virtual Bois-Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: I can't seem to get away from this fandom nor this series. I love it far far FAR too much! Muahahaha. The last three chappys have just been our dear sweet nerd Spirit living the isolated gamer life but...a visitor has come to wreck her day.**

 **But fear not. We still have skeletons~ Well...actually just one in this chapter. You could probably assume which one it is based on the chapter title. Let's find out if he is a friend or foe! I do not own Undertale**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"SPIRIT. STOP. STRUGGLING!"** She refused to falter, her grip on the desk in front of her tightened till her hands went white. **"No! You can't make me!"** She hated sneak attacks...especially when it came from her friend and editor for her book.

All she wanted to do was listen to music while she wrote her story. Why did Spirit's idiotic editor thought it was a great idea to distract her? **"You obnoxious hermit! Have you ever heard of fresh air? I'm about to gag from your wax warmer!"** Spirit inhaled-now officially pissed.

No one insults her lovely cinnamon-apple. **"Now look here Belle-"** There was a wicked grin on her face and it was at that moment Spirit fell into her trap. She got distracted and in doing so loosened her grip.

Her fingers were ripped right off. Into Belle's grasp. **"No!"** She struggled with all her might. Kicking, going limp-and stretching in the hopes of finding an opening. But it was too late.

She was outside. **"Nooooooo!"** Spirit hissed as sunshine hit her figure-before of course getting hit upside the head. **"Honestly Spirit. You do this everytime I come visit you. Don't you ever get tired of fighting...and then losing said fight when I want to go and hang out with you?"**

Sulking Spirit starts walking, kicking the pebbles in her way. **"I hate going out. I was actually writing like you wanted me to, now I'm not going to get anything done."** Her friend could only roll her eyes.

Spirit didn't care if she was being dramatic. It was true. **"You can take a day off. Plus there's a new cafe that opened and from what I heard the sweets are to die for. It'll be my treat. That way we can go over your schedule. Did you say there was a convention you wanted to go this summer?"**

Huffing she relents, allowing Belle to lead her to their destination. Already she was hooked the moment food was involved. A little chat couldn't be too bad. **"Muffet's?"** It looked incredibly fancy and gothic. Just the outside was eye catching to the pair.

 **"Think there's a dress code?"** And it was there they felt out of place, the pair eyeing each other's outfits. Belle didn't look too bad, as she had on leggings and a simple blue dress.

Spirit though was still wearing her pj's as she had spent a good portion of the night playing with Papyrus and as such slept in. She was so jealous of his energy. The guy was so upbeat and cheerful even at one in the morning, she felt bad she had to leave him.

But she was so tired, and she rather sleep in her bed instead of her computer area. Been there, done that, not fun. So when she woke up to Belle's shouting and dragging, she was still in a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. **"If so...i blame you."**

Belle could only snort as her friend enters. A faint little ding from the door bell echoed in the empty looking establishment. Not even a foot in and her nose is hit with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla-and both ladies found themselves hard to keep saliva from slithering down their mouths.

 **"Wow it smells so good in here~"** Belle glances around, mildly surprised to see no one, not even someone managing the front area. **"Hello? Um...anyone here?"** Spirit frowns at her friend. Extremely confused. **"Maybe they're closed? No that's not right. Or we're in the wrong place?"**

Despite the lovely aroma of baked goods, there was no one in sight. **"If no ones here, then maybe we should go? Do a raincheck on our bakery exploration?"** It really unnerved Spirit, from excitement to disappointment and concern...she was ready to go home.

Behind them was a deep chuckle-startling the pair. Spirit actually shrieked in fright as a hand had crept up her shoulder. Nearly tackled into her friend, causing the culprit to outright laugh at their (her) fear.

 **"What the frick Dude!? That was not funny!"** It was a skeleton monster, holding his ribs as he landed on his knees, hysterically laughing, and Spirit's reaction made it all the more hilarious to him.

It took several minutes for him to stop his laughter, but the smile remained, even as the two women glared at him. **"No need to jump outta your skin ladies."** Spirit could only groan as she laid her head on her friends' shoulder.

Belle could only shake her head. Still trying to calm herself. The skeleton was on a one way trip to getting smacked with his little stunt. **"Syrup...I sincerely hope you're not trying to scare away my new customers?"** The three turn to the feminine voice.

Finding a purple smiling spider monster. Syrup gives her an unapologetic shrug. **"You told me to guard the fort."** Her six eyes roll as she crosses her arms. **"Not to harass new potential customers. Even from the kitchen I had heard them coming in with inquiries. Come here dearies."**

The pair slowly made their way to the front counter, Spirit turning her head every few steps to make sure Syrup wouldn't try anymore bull. The jerk made sure to smile and wave each time their gazes met.

 **"Cute."** Spirit though managed to prevent another scream from breaking loose-she still jumped when Syrup suddenly was found at one of the stools. Belle kept a strong grip on her friend doing her utmost to prevent a brawl. All while smiling nervously at the spider woman before her.

 **"Um hello. My name is Belladonna and this is my friend Spirit. We had heard a new bakery opened up and came to check it out. If this is a bad time we can come later?"** Her fingers clenched all the harder on Spirits shoulder, keeping her in place.

She could feel the tension in her friends muscles. A series of claps caught the girls' attention. " **Nonsense. I just figured that with only Syrup here, I'd get to work on the next batch of sweets. My name is Muffet and it's nice to meet both of you."**

Spirit-knowing Belle wasn't going to let her advance and lash out on the skeleton finally stopped fighting. Instead choosing to plop her butt on one of the stools...before plopping her head on the counter. Groaning in agony.

Stifling a laugh, Belle lifts up her computer bag. **"The feelings mutual...for the both of us. Uh, Spirit. You haven't left this world right?"** Another wail of the dead was her response. **"Awesome."** Here came another round of chuckles.

Finally somewhat relaxed, Belle takes a spot next to her friend. **"With that done what would you like today?"** A hum escaped the two as they contemplated their order. Belladonna choosing a coffee and spider donut. Meanwhile Spirit's order...

 **"Can I have a hot chocolate, a raspberry tart, piece of a cheesecake, a white chocolate and macadamia cookie and bagel please?"** Belle could only give her a deadpanned look.

Of which Spirit could only frown at in response. **"What? I've been dragged out of my house in my pjs without breakfast, got spooked from a skeleton, then got punned by said skeleton-And now you're going to make me spend the rest of my day on the computer typing. I think I deserve food. You promised to pay."**

Now it was Belle's turn to groan in agony. Her poor wallet. **"Really?"** Her reply came with a sunshine smile. **"Really~ Again...it was your idea to kidnap me instead of letting me work at home."** Huffing Belle brings out her wallet.

 **"I don't get paid enough to be your editor."** Spirit spews a raspberry at her comment. **"And I don't get paid enough to be a writer. But at least I don't break into your house without bringing food. Or a gift."**

At this point the editor and supposed kidnapper gives up, just taking some gold currency out and sliding it to Muffet. The spider baker was greatly amused from the girls antics. **"You two would do well in comedy."** A sigh escapes Belle.

Watching as their order is being made out. **"You would not be the first to say that. Nor the last."** Satisfied, a yawning Spirit brought out her laptop. Getting her documents open and set up.

Figuring she harassed her friend enough for today and got to work. **"Ya mentioned you were a writer?"** Another jump and death glare went towards Syrups way. The guy was way too quiet. **"Stop spooking me! And yes, I focus a lot on historical fiction and fantasy base works."**

Humming Syrup takes a sip of his concoction. Maple syrup, which made her face scrunch up, and passing when he offered a sip with his glowing purple tongue extended. **"What's the matter sugar? Not a fan?"**

Food or not...this was going to be a long agonizing day. **"Behave Syrup!"** At least Muffet kept the skeleboi off her back while her and Belle got crap done. **"Holy crap. Muffet I love you...can I live here?"** Or at least that was before Spirit took a bit of her cheesecake.

With Belle face palming, and Syrup spit taking his drink, Spirit changed her mind. It was a good day. Especially since the spider lady giggled. **"Oh aren't you a sweetheart. No."** The writer and gamer shrugged, figuring it was worth a try, these desserts were to die for.

 **"Ok, Spirit. Enough with the games. Push away the laptop. We gotta figure out your schedule. And before you say anything, if you want to go to that convention then yes, you need to do meet and greets in public. Let's go over the days and places."**

Spirit found herself paling at Belles's smile. It was cold and ruthless... **"Well isn't this an n-Ice surprise?"** Will she survive?

To be Continued

 **Author Notes: Well this took quite a bit of time to get going. Doesn't help that this was the first non game chappy in the series, on top of me not sure what I wanted to go with for this chapter. But Hey i'm happy with what I got~**

 **We got Muffet who is one of my fav characters. And we got Syrup...being a troll. Geez. If you guys like this series, please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate the support. See you next time guys, tchao for now.**


	5. Red

Virtual Bois-Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: oh too long has this story chapter eluded me. No longer. It's time for something new!~ Last time Syrup was choking from the insanity that was Spirit and Belle's interactions at Muffet. Well it is time for a new encounter~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Stupid Belle."** The good news was that Spirit managed to survive her day at Muffets with her best friend. Syrup and Muffet enjoying the two humans and the comedic antics had told them they would always be welcome. Heck Syrup even had their numbers. It was good.

The bad news was Belldonna temporarily moved into Spirit's house. Now under normal circumstances that would be considered a good thing. Two besties hangin out like the good ole days of high school with long nights full of fun. Except well...it wasn't for good reasons that Belle came to stay with Spirit.

As Spirit's friend up until now was in a good relationship with the boy of her dreams. Until he decided to be an ass and cheat on her. Then tried beating her when she found out and tried to dump Him.

Forget the fact that Belle was a great and loyal girlfriend(that most guys have always fawned over) screw the fact that she was Spirit's best friend-practically her sister. Cheating, backstabbing, hurting others maliciously? Those are taboo decisions that makes Spirit's want to commit murder.

Her heart and soul screams that justice be served. That the bastard gets his due. But Belle being the professional woman she is(as well as thinking of Spirit's reputation as a popular author) doesn't go to the police to file a report, or-anything!

And it infuriated her. On top of that Belle kicked her out of the house so she could 'have some time for herself.' The writer could only snort as she walks down the street. It wasn't' even Belle's house! However Spirit wouldn't argue with her on the subject. She knew the reason why she was forced out.

Belle didn't want Spirit to see her break down and cry over the asshole. Her pride wouldn't allow it, not to mention it would only make Spirit feel worse about the situation-knowing there was nothing she could do.

Sighing Spirit takes out her headphones, hoping some music and some sight-seeing would ease the anxiety and rage she felt. It had been a long time since she felt so bloody useless, and she couldn't even contact some of her buddies from her game to forget her worries.

Since all of them(even Edgelord) messaged her in some way shape or form that the family was doing a big family reunion party and would be spending time off game to get it ready-well it left Spirit feeling like crap. And there was NO way she was going to hang out with Syrup solo. The guy was a teasing flirt. Cute or not.

 **"Man i'm hungry."** She was tempted to go to Muffets...god she loved those pastries, all that chocolate. There was very little stopping her from going to that fabulous little bakery. Especially since Muffet loved her and Belle. However it just wouldn't feel right going by herself, and then the conversation.

Just No. So THAT means she needs to find something else to stop the grumble in the belly. Humming to the beat of the music, she headed towards the park. Where there was a park there were people.

When there's people-that means food trucks and snack stands. Plus it was the weekend, which if Spirit was lucky meant she'd be able to pick even more options then before~ At least she'd be able to compare prices to find the best bargain for lunch. Pausing her music and pulling down the headphones she looks about.

 **"Hm...what to choose."** There was fried dough, nice cream, mexican cuisine. All of them looked good, but it just wasn't that appetizing for her today. **"Ohh."** Then it hit her-the smell that is.

Hot dogs. It had been awhile since she's had one of those. It was a cute little mobile stand, and it greatly contrasted with its owner. Black and red, with a mischevious smirk revealing a gold tooth.

Hot topic must be the place to be for skeletons, because other then the obvious body type, the outfit and demeanor reminded her of a fricking jerkwad skeleton. **"Hey doll-interested in a dog? Or me?"** She couldn't stop the snort.

 **"Cute. If you don't mind I'll take two plain hotdogs-minus you."** He chuckles as he does your order. It was probably the easiest order he's had all day, and appreciates you playing along **. "Haven't seen you around before. New here?"**

A huff escapes her as she digs out her wallet. **"Nah, but i live the anti-social hermit life. Currently i've been kicked out of the house. Apparently I don't get out enough. How much sir?"** He blinks for a second before shaking his head with a small smile.

Handing her the food on a plate. **"Names Red. And those are free of charge sweetheart. Not too often I meet a nice human with manners."** His statement made her frown. **"That's not right."** She appreciated the offer, but the fact that people were jerks to him.

Simply because he was a monster. It was something she never really thought about, she didn't deal with people unless it involved her writing and video games. Plus why? What does discriminating do? Before he could even respond Spirit drops a ten dollar bill into his tip jar. Leaving him stunned.

 **"Consider this as a thanks-as well as a show that you got a new loyal customer...at least when I get kicked outta the house."** _Treat people the way you wanna be treated._ A lesson that stuck with Spirit ever since she was little.

It stuck, and she was happier living that way. Happily she takes a bite out of one of her hot dogs. Plain or not-it was delicious. There was very little grease or fat in the dog, but there was still flavor and was delicious.

Satisfied she sits next to the little stand, putting all her focus into her meal. **"Yum Yum. Thank you~"** Red couldn't believe this girl. She was weird, but in a good way, he'd take a customer like her any day of the week.

 **"Hey look-it's the skeleton from last week. Back again? I thought I told you you weren't welcome here!"** Especially compared to these assholes. **"And I thought I told you pests that I got every right to be here. I got the license and the permission to be here. Go bug someone else."**

Spirit narrowed her eyes, her happy time ruined. She recognized that voice and from the looks of it, he wasn't alone. **"Tch, typical scum monster. Of course-you're hanging out with Shut in Spirit so it's no surprise. How's the bitch anyways Ms. Oh mighy writer?"** It was Belle's ex.

And he was pushing all the wrong buttons today. **"Are we really going to be doing this Jay? You acting like an idiot in public while I tell you off? Grow up. We're long out of high school."** Red glanced down at the girl. Spirit. Who now stood up, leaving behind just so she can tell the jerk off.

 **"While we're on the subject of you being stupid, you vocally being racist and insulting my friend in front of me is asking for trouble. So i'm gonna give you to the count of three. Do the right thing. The Smart thing. Shut your mouth...and walk away."**

A crowd had gathered, watching. Recording. A few people hidden in the audience agree with her, voicing her on. But most of the people, the dirty cheater included laugh. She wasn't the most intimidating with her height.

He was at six foot four, towering over her by a good foot. **"That's rich. Coming from you. Last I recall violence was against the rules Spirit. Besides you wouldn't want to lose your reputation as an author now wouldn't you?"** So smug, so condescending.

 **"One."** She was going to stand by her word. Even as he grabbed her hand-of course it was her dominant writing one and started squeezing it. **"Two."** Calm, cool, collected. Unlike with Syrup she wasn't messing around(though he was still a jerk she also needed to tell off for scaring her)

Spirit showed no pain in her expression, despite him literally trying to crush to the point of breaking. **"Three. Everyone here is my witness...I counted to three, and you didn't walk away. If anything-you're hurting me. Now...now you pay."**

Anyone who knew her for reals would know Spirit knew nothing of fighting. Unless you count kung-fu movies or video games. Sure she took some self-defense classes back in her school days, but she didn't like resorting to violence-especially with how her temper can be.

However there were times where talking and trying to play peacemaker does nothing. **"Yeah? Count this!"** His fist raised he was going to send her flying. He was stronger, taller, and wouldn't hold back for nothing.

 **"Not so fast buddy."** Her plan had been to kick the balls while sending a punch to his stomach. But she never got the chance-because his fist never came. Red was snarling as he threw his hand out.

Glowing, his magic radiated through, separating the two and sending the dirtbag into one of the trashcans. His gaze shifted to her, holding her hand. **"You ok?"** With a small smile she nodded, grateful, yet disappointed she couldn't give Jay his just desserts. **"Thanks, though you didn't need to bother."**

She was so ready for a nap. Red shrugged. **"Guy was getting on my nerves. Looks like he was botherin others people."** Jutting his jaw, Spirit saw several people surrounding Jay, giving him a royal tell off.

" **Still deserved a kick to the balls. Feh."** Snorting Red flicks his finger, levitating her hot dogs. **"I wouldn't worry bout it. Might wanna finish that though, i'm closin shop soon."** It was no biggie, but she took it obligingly. **"K."** Despite the rocky turn, things turned out pretty good.

Hopefully Belle will let her back into the house by the time she makes her way back.

 **Author Notes; yay that's another chappy done! Wahoo. Again it involves food, and is not based on the video game but i mean...not all of the skelebois are gonna just play games all day everyday.**

 **Some of them Do have jobs, so i figured this was as good a chapter as any~ Plus I really want hotdogs. Red can I have some please?! Lol guys if you like this please feel free to follow/review/fav as it means so much! Tchao for now~**


	6. Classic

Virtual Bois-Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: So it's a more or less random inspiration today. I was going through some good old songs from my beloved childhood and stumbled upon a song that I can't stop obsessing over.**

 **With that came an idea that just had to be written and who better then my beloved skelebois~ Now who should be my next victim~ Hmm. There's just so many to choose from. Aha! Got it~ I don't own Undertale, any of it's AU's, or any potential songs in this story~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Spirit...really wasn't sure if this was her smartest idea. It was dark, it was chilly, and she was outside of a restaurant she's never gone to before to meet with one of her friends from the game.

In general it just felt really weird, off one could say about the situation. Earlier today she had been enjoying herself, doing some farming for some awesome limited edition crystals to decorate her precious virtual palace(as well as do some rare crafting later) when she got herself a pm.

Now Belle was still living with her, officially moved in and everything. After a week of being down due to the breakup she was finally back on her feet and making use of the lost time making Spirit miserab-helping her with her latest book.

Together they spent hours upon days researching and debating important details for the story's lore and characters. It was a necessary process, but still a difficult one as the pair were constantly bouncing debates and opinions.

That pattern shifted a bit as Belle decided to give her friend a break. Figuring the day would be spent with Spirit decompressing from writer's turmoil while she went out and did errands.

And as one could expect Spirit relished the freedom to play her treasured MLG. She felt so good holding a controller again. But of course then came the email. Which wasn't uncommon per say. It was the sender that was baffling.

Smokey was a chill dude, from playstyle to personality. Letting his energetic brother do all the work and being the main communicator so when she first read it the author/gamer felt suspicious. Not to mention what the email actually mentioned.

 _ **meetup**_

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxXxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

 _ **hey you mentioned livin in XXX. do ya happen to know a place called grillby's? my bro and i happen to go there all the time. was wondering if you wanted to meet up there. blue's been eager to meet ya face to face.**_

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxXXxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxXXXxXxxxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx

Spirit couldn't recall ever mentioning where she lived to either of them. Rule number 1 to avoid stranger danger on the internet was to never reveal extremely important private information.

The town she lived in was among that. States ok-fine, town...then things can get scary. Still as stupid as it sounds-she couldn't deny wanting to meet them as well. Them, thegreatpapyrus, heck even Edgelord. They were cool guys who she really wanted to see physically.

If nothing else then to have a face to go along with their awesome avatars. Personally she hadn't known any of them for long. A couple months-sure they were close, often talking about everything and anything.

Blue and Papyrus even gave her their phone numbers. The texting was nonstop and hilarious as they literally went through their entire day and some of the things they wrote to her-she swore she could make like three books comedy based alone from those messages.

However she couldn't forget that just because someone was nice and personal online-didn't mean they had good intentions or were even truthful in reality. The fact that he knew her hometown...it left her uneasy.

For the life of her she couldn't remember telling either of them. And from skimming through previous messages there was nothing indicating such. Surprisingly enough she did know what he was talking about.

Grillby's was a monster restaurant. The polar opposite of Muffets' actually now that she thought about it. She hadn't really gone in, but walking around when Belle kicked her out of the house for a good week left Spirit as a very curious lady.

It didn't help that Red praised it high to the moon. _**"It's da hottest place in town sweetheart. Well second to yours truly of course. You'd love it there-guaranteed! "**_ All of the warning signals in her mind were going off a mile a minute.

 _ **Reply: meetup**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXXXxXXXxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxxXXXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxX

 _ **Sure! I got some time today. We could meet later this afternoon or this evening? If not we could get together this weekend. Choice is up to you man.**_

 _XxXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxxXxxxXXxxXxXxxXXXXxXxXxxXXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXXXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxX_ _xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_ _xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

All logic points to this being a terrible idea. But Spirit ignored it, instead thinking of the positives should she go with it. She'd get to meet Smokes and Blue, potentially Paps, and even if the motive was not with the best of intentions she'd at least be in a public place where she can scream for help.

Much to her surprise she received a near automatic response. Bringing her to the present where she's currently in front of the bustling establishment, fidgeting in place. In a long sleeved shirt and black pants.

A tad bit fancier then her usual attire, but still comfortable. Especially with all the stares she was getting from the monsters coming in and out. **"Lady if you're here to cause trouble-I suggest you save us both the trouble and walk away."** Her mouth clams up a moment, startled. What was this guy's problem?

 **"I'm not. I'm waiting for a friend to show up."** The monster(was there really no other way to describe this guy?) He looked like a bipedal horse, but she really couldn't tell. **"Whatever."** He sneered as he strutted by-making sure to bump her. A few snickered at her mistreatment.

Tears were ready to prick her eyes. It's been a long time since she's felt so embarrassed and unwelcomed. This wasn't like with Jay. The guy was a jerk, and she'd known him for a long time(unfortunately)

Her telling him off and wanting to beat him to a pulp had been a long time coming with all the rage and horrific thoughts she had of him. But here? She was not happy, despite _'Smokey'_ telling her he would come and greet her at six-thirty in the evening...it had been half an hour pass.

It felt like she got stood up on a date with the way things were going. Especially as she heard more horrible snickers. **"Whatcha doin here sweetheart?"** Turning her head she found herself surprised, recognizing the voice instantly.

 **"Hi Red. Um. I was supposed to be meeting up with a friend from my game...but he's late."** His sockets narrow as he asks just how long she had been standing there. **"About an hour and a half..."** He couldn't believe it.

He saw that little stunt Aaron's brother Lucas did just now-bumping her. The poor girl had been enduring almost two hours worth of what Red could only assume was people being asses and gossiping about her.

There was no way he was going to let this continue. **"Why don't we head inside then. My treat."** She looked like a kicked puppy and it bothered him. She was a genuinely good person, yet she was being treated like shit.

And in Classic's timeline no less. **"I don't know Red...I think I'm just gonna head home."** He could only shake his head as he leads her in. **"I told ya nothin but good things here. Be a waste if you didn't at least try some good food-I'll pay."**

She huffed, reluctantly allowing him to drag her to the front of the bar. All chattering stopped as she entered, whether it was due to the fact that she could now hear any malicious comments or Red was there bringing her in she didn't know. But it was relief as she was able to properly think.

At least until Grillby came out to the front, freezing in place. She gazed at the fire elemental, accidentally starting a staring match, before cutting it to stare at red. **"When you were telling me about this place-did you make a pun because of the fire guy?!"** Her expression was just borderline dumbfounded.

Red just couldn't stop his chuckling. **"Told ya it was the hottest place in town. And not just cause of the food."** As if breaking the ice, the conversations resumed-this time she was off the subject list.

 **"Alright i'll take a burger and fries with a bottle of mustard. Whatcha want Spirit?"** She hums with a tilted head. **"Can i have some fries and a vanilla milkshake please?"** At this point she was here, Red was paying and she needed some serious cheering up.

Grillby nods his head-though he didn't have a face, he seemed ok with her being here. At least he didn't seem to want to kick her out the moment he saw her as he leaves to do their order.

As soon as the fire elemental was out of sight and Red noticed everyone leaving the pair to their privacy-he started asking about this 'friend.' Despite his _'i don't give a shit'_ attitude, he pays attention.

Like when his bro, Blue, and Papyrus start talking about a new friend of theirs online. Honestly it wasn't hard for him to connect the dots after meeting her, as she's mentioned being a hardcore fan and player of the game, and mentioning his _'cousins'_ avatar names.

 **"I was supposed to be meeting with Smokey, but i guess it was a prank or something."** She was hurt, he could tell though Spirit tried to brush it off. **"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, Red."** He watched her walk.

He waited a second, then two before sighing. **"Alright Classic-the hell you doin messin with the kid on Stretch's account?"** Red didn't know how to feel for Classic's behavior.

The guy cared, he'll give em that. Classic cared about keeping their secret and that all of the skeletons were safe. But Red couldn't stomach(heh) the way he was playing with Spirit.

 **"Needed to know what kind of person she is. Paps and Blue keep talking about wanting to hang out with her."** Red raises a bonebrow, not quite believing the alternate version of himself.

There was more to this. **"So you think leavin her hanging for 2 hours in front of Grillby's surrounded by some tense as hell monsters was just getting to know her?"** The Sans of this timeline would admit he messed up.

He didn't actually think the girl would show up-let alone one who had a good just soul. **"Things didn't go as planned."** Red huffed, annoyed, usually their roles were reversed.

 **"Just wait till Stretch hears about this."** His crimson eyelights rise past Classic's skull. His favorite human customer was back, tilting her head in confusion. **"Hey there Spir. Like to introduce ya to my cousin Classic."** the original Sans nearly jumped off his seat.

The skeleboi didn't even sense her-let alone heard her footsteps. **"Heya kid."** Though he could blame Red and the noise of the bar for that. **"Hi. Nice to meet you."** Though she was happy to meet another relative of Red...she could tell it wasn't Smokes.

Though she didn't realize it was because of Sans that her day wasn't going well which to the boys was a blessing in disguise. **"So Spirit. Your buddy Smokes turns out to be another cousin of ours named Stretch. He and his bro Blue mentioned you a lot and sent me a text while you were in the bathroom."**

Sans and Spirit turn their full on attention to Red who was grinning earhole to earhole. The gamer girl with excitement, and Sans with a nervous tight smile. **"And?"** She urges him on, noticing him flashing his gold tooth.

 **"And he felt bad that he didn't show. But it turns out there was a mini emergency with Blue and he couldn't come. So when I messaged him after our talk he texted me sayin he was sorry and sent good ole Classic here to help me cheer you up until you guys had an actual hangout day."** He was lying through his teeth.

Red didn't receive any sort of text. Stretch probably still didn't even know(and when he does he'll be pissed) about this little get together. Still he wanted Spirit happy and enjoying Grillbys'.

So one little white lie won't hurt. Plus there's the bonus that Classic is not only going to owe him big time for messing about but is also going to receive one hell of a lecture that's gonna happen when they get home.

 **"Oh. Is Blue ok? I know he's been busy with the family in town and all. Does that mean Classic came from out of town too?"** Curse humans an their curious nature, but luckily for the ruby clad and black skeleton that wasn't his call.

Now it was Classic's turn to bury his skull in shame. **"Ah nah kid. I live here with Blue, Red, Stretch and a couple others. I just frequent here at Grillby's often. And Blue's fine, there was a little mishap at the house. Stretch again felt bad-but he didn't want to leave him."** Spirit nodded, understanding.

The sadness and disappointment was still there, but she could see why he wasn't able to come. **"Ok, tell Blue i said to get better!"** Red promised, crossing his phalanges behind his back while stating as such. **"Now let's eat~"** Grillby returned at the perfect time.

A tray full of food and despite being unable to really have an expression since he's made of fire, he could certainly tell when Red was spouting bullshit. **"Hope you enjoy."** The bar owner himself was going to interrogate the skeletons as soon as Spirit finished her meal and left.

 **"Thank you so much sir!"** This was HIS first considerate and decent human customer...and there was no way he was going to let Sans and his cousin mess with the poor girls' soul.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: This took me awhile to finish but i'm glad I got it. I felt Classic to be a little ooc but on the other hand-he's over protective over his brother and Blue so I could see him trying to get a feel for their new gamer friend.**

 **Oh well. I did my best and I think it'd be cool having Grillby and Red watch Spirit's back since she loves food and is a sweetheart. So guys thats it for now. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story as I appreciate all the support I get~ Tchao for now!**


End file.
